Tokino
Tokino is the 5th Beast Carrier. Traits Strong, independent, Powerful, Smart, intellegent, Fast, Serious. Crush He and Naomi go out with each other, they fell in love with each other when they first met~ Bio When Tokino was Born, his parents left him all alone, Tokino was then taken in by the Rain Village orphanage.. when he turned 6 he ran away, he lived on his own for a while. When Tokino turned 7, a 18 year old Pomeranian mix girl named, Ayumi took him in, they had developed a strong bond with each other, she was like a Mother/Sister to Tokino, and he loved her so.. 5 months later, something tragic happened, an Anti-Beast member came looking for Tokino. Someone had told them that he was a Beast Carrier, Ayumi knew what would happen if they captured Tokino.. she wouldn't let that happen, she told Tokino to run away, he ran but hid to watch the Battle between Ayumi and The Anti-Beast.. sadly, Ayumi died in the process, and the Anti-Beast left.. Tokino came out of hiding and walked towards Ayumis body, crying, he got on his knees and held her head in his arms.. he let out a Heartbroken cry and at the same time, he entered his 1st Beast Transformation, out of Sadness, and Anger.. when Tokino turned 8 he vowed to never let anyone he loved die again.. Appearance Tokino is a Slender Red Fox, the bottom of his muzzle is white, so is his Chest area tail tip and feet, he has Onyx Black eyes. Tokino is 5 foot 10 feet tall, he wears a Black Fish-net shirt, underneath his brown Button-up jacket, he also has a Katana stapped onto his back, he wears Black Pants and he wears Black Sandals as well. Personality Tokino is a very serious fox, he doesnt play around when it comes to training.. he takes his fights every seriously, if his opponents mess up once, he'll move in and finish his opponet. He likes hanging out with his Beast Carrier Friends and he likes walking around the Tree region, he also doesn't tolorate liars and theives.. Powers & Abilities Beast Transformation 1- When gets really angry, a Light Blue aura will for around him and his teeth and claws extend and his power and strenght double. Shark sword slash- He infuses his Water energy into his sword and he slashes his enemy. Water bomb- The same move Kodi and Kina he creates a Ball of water energy in his hand and he launches it at the enemy, resulting in a violent water explosion. Water shield- A Mirror like shield appears in front of him, for defense. Water wall- He creats a Large wall of water, for defence. Clone Sword Slash Barrage- Be creates other clones and they all Slash the enemy with the Shark sword Slash attack numerous times. Cloning- He can creats water clones of himself. Quotes "Quit making a fool out of yourself.." to opponent "Do you really want to make me angry?" To opponent "Why do you even Try!?" To opponent "You're so depressing.." Taunting opponent Trivia He's a member of the Amegake Clan of the Rain Region His mystical beast is the shark He like to walk around. Category:Warrior Category:Beast Carrier Category:Male Category:Mystical Beasts Category:Powerful warriors Category:Protagonist Category:Powerful Category:Fox Category:Male Fox